seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Equestria/@comment-92.157.149.88-20111217191944/@comment-92.157.45.194-20111218213112
As afore mentionned, I do not wish my writing to be a source of stress ; if it displeases anyone, then please tell. I know you're busy, I am not really expecting quick answers, but my thoughts went further and I thought maybe it would help to post the following here ? Again, sorry not to have made myself clearer, I truly thought it didn't allow any doubt. Again, you are the GM (or so), and the world is yours (in a way), so I would in no way order you around ; but if it could help the story not to deviate into this kind of stuff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WULsZJxPfws (I have confidence you would not allow such an error, still...). * I'll here just state ideas for Prance, the rest is still similar in some way : Basically, the idea is that including existing countries as independant states neighbouring Equestria would inevitably lead to potential chaos (or laughter, my favorite :p ); thus I would personnaly tend to (yeah, the explanation thingy stands good) : - Integrate it as a region (yeah, the Quebec example is obvious, and you have been given a hint on a possible origin in my e-mail :p even if it could be definitely not the case as that would require some geopolitic twisting ; secrets, but fun :p ), - an other possibility would be the "ancient no longer here land", well that could not work if your story unveils in the mane 6's lives, - It could also be a foreign kingdom (dum dum dum dum... twichy twist), whom language would be learnt by Equine diplomats, high class, and immigrants from there (as there could be an localy-speaking enclave like, say, the one you deleted in a recent version :p (in this case, gibraltar would be an inspiration, as well as the numerous Spanish enclaves in Marocco or the UK states in Cyprus ; our world is such a beauty place :p)), - It could as well be an "esperanto-like" idea ; as there is bound to be a babel-tower effect in a world such as yours (and no need for separate land ;p ), - Fus Roh Dah !(it's Dragon language ! Means I basically ran out of current not lame (IMO) ideas...). Oh, yeah, and when you say Equestria is 4500 years old, hum I would be very interested in your version of the ancient period timeline after seeing the last (surely top 5) episode (eeyup, + historical ancient flag, and the previous episode gave a globe map part (alas looping) ;p ), update awaited the times after you're done with your current life matters. * I try to understand your federation idea as, basically, countries under control of one nation (here Equestria, formed by all of it's regions, maybe even as a federeation itself), all this forming an empire. Therefore, the Griffon lands (as an example) would make sense, but separated even under the same ruler (and a local "king" of "governor" or anything else... XXth century's colonialism is inspirating), Celestia would perfectly fit the Emperess's role. I used the napoleonic system example, others exist ; Songhai might be closer to your idea (warrior, then philosophical and religious in the grossest track, but no "colony"), China (Three kingdoms period, or Empires, or even not ; yeah that "Middle Earth" hass actually great examples), Persia (would also fit nicely in its cultural and commercial center operating manners, in multiple ways), and so on... Shall they then be separated seems like a obviously complicated idea (Celestia almighty) ; being a community (here appearing as fancy, stranger, educated, or weirdo, or elite or whatever). Ow, this becomes hard to read... (redone) Good night (at least here :p ), Your Faithfull French Anon